


Uncooperative

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [68]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, New York City, Sub Blaine Anderson, testicle cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt is trying to get his sub ready for this year's Christmas Eve dungeon party, but one little thing isn't going the way he's planned.





	Uncooperative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble 2018 prompts stay/wreath and chimney.

“Stay! _Mmph_ stay! _Grrr_ stay! I said _stay_ , dammit!” Kurt groans, slapping down hard on his pet’s cock in his frustration over trying to get his newest Christmas decoration to stay put. “Why the hell won’t this thing just stay!?”

Blaine pinches his lips together, doing his best not to whimper as his Master screws a sauce pot lid sized wreath around the base of his cock, which is fighting to remain hard while being poked, scratched, and rubbed raw.

“Grrr!” Kurt takes a step back, winding his fingers into his hair and pulling while he surveys the disaster that is his centerpiece for this year's Christmas Eve dungeon party – his beautiful sub decorated like a fireplace, chimney and all, with the piece de resistance hanging between his legs – a custom-made wreath, strung with LED lights (connected to a battery-pack butt plug inserted in Blaine’s ass), and a dozen red, gold, and green shiny bells that jingle whenever Blaine moves.

This way, Kurt will know if he takes a single breath without permission.

Even though the blasted thing was made to measure and is supposed to be lightweight enough for his sub’s erect cock to withstand, it keeps sliding off.

As Kurt wraps his fingers around Blaine’s cock and strokes, determined to help it along, he recognizes that this isn’t necessarily Blaine’s fault, but he’s the only person available for Kurt to vent at.

“We have guests showing up in less than an hour, so I need your dick to behave!”

“I’m trying, Master,” Blaine says in a wobbly voice, attempting to lose himself in the sensation of his Master’s hand stimulating him and not that horrid wreath stabbing him in the balls. As dick decorations go, this one is bigger than their usual fare, a bit heavier … and a lot pricklier. It’s actually an impressive rig, complete with a rubber ring for the base of his cock and testicle cuffs to help ensure he stays hard. But for some reason, the stars aren’t aligning in their favor, and the damned thing keeps coming loose from its ring and sliding off his cock.

Kurt removes his hand from his sub’s member and sighs. With the cuffs and the cock ring, it’s pretty swollen, and brick red to boot, but that wreath still won’t stay on. “Stay here, pet,” he says, turning around twice before heading to his desk. “Don’t move a muscle.”

“Where are you going, Master?” Blaine asks with a barely perceptible sigh of relief at the thought that his Dom has come up with a solution. He doesn’t like the idea of failing, but he doesn’t want to embarrass his Master, either. Maybe if they could use the wreath from last year … Yes, it’s smaller and less impressive, but at least it’ll stay on.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, pet. I’m going to go get some Duct tape,” Kurt says, ransacking his top drawer. “Maybe a _stapler_.”


End file.
